


Princely Desire

by RangerJedi67, wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Codywanweek 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But they resolve that at the first opportunity, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mandalore is a kingdom, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Sexytimes get interrupted, So is Stewjon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/RangerJedi67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Prince Cody of Mandalore has been married to Prince Obi-Wan of Stewjon for over a year.They are still very much in the honeymoon phase, but neither can be bothered to care. Except when their duties get in the way.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywanweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851517
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166
Collections: Codywan Week





	Princely Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Codywan Day 6: Fantasy AU
> 
> This will likely expand into an actual series as I have several ideas. Whether there will be one longer fic or a couple of smaller ones is TBD when I get to it.  
> My initial plan for this prompt was to do the meet cute I came up with for this series. Obi-Wan and Cody had different ideas.  
> I went with an M rating, but not a whole lot actually happens. Sorry!  
> I'm also sorry for the trashy romance novel-like title.  
> 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

  
Cody woke up warm, comfortable, and curled around his riduur. They had been married a little over a year but waking up with his beloved still seemed like such a novelty. The light level in the room told him they had time before they needed to get up. So, he closed his eyes again and simply enjoyed the moment of quiet. It was only a short time later that the other man awoke.

“Good morning, cyare,” Cody said as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple.

“Good morning, darling,” came the still sleep roughed reply.

But it was only a moment before the red head turned so that they were face to face. They shared a series of languid kisses, not yet rushing to greet the day. Eventually they pulled apart just far enough to press their foreheads together. Neither was in a hurry to leave the soothing, welcoming comfort of the other’s arms. They would have to get up and face the day as the Crown Prince of Mandalore and his Prince Consort soon enough.

They let themselves drift in the warmth of the embrace for a time. After a short while, Obi-Wan felt his beloved’s hands trailing up his side. Then suddenly Cody moved. Within seconds, Obi-Wan was on his back with legs parted to allow his husband between them. To his dying day, the red head would deny that he _squeaked_ at the sudden shift of positions.

“Why, your Highness! A man might get the idea you were pleased to see him,” Obi-Wan teased a moment later.

“Hmm. Can’t go giving anyone _that idea_ , now can I?” Cody replied before claiming his riduur’s lips for a passionate kiss.

Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss as he slid his hands up to grip the other man’s shoulders. Cody carefully pressed his weight down on the red head’s smaller frame. He rubbed their bodies together slowly, swallowing Obi-Wan’s gasp with another searing kiss. There was no hiding the arousal stirring in both of them.

“How are you feeling after last night?” The dark-haired man asked when they parted for air.

“Pleasantly sore. You were still careful, cyare. I am fine,” The red head assured as he ran a gentle hand along Cody’s cheek.

Cody turned his head to press a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s palm. His riduur, already flushed red from passion, managed to flush even darker. That was something Cody adored about the other man’s pale complexion. There was no hiding his pleasure and he blushed _so easily_. But over a year of marriage and still tender gestures seemed to amaze and surprise Obi-Wan. The Mandalorian Prince knew that his Stewjoni Prince husband had grown up expecting to find himself in a loveless, political marriage. That he had been given the chance to marry for love still seemed surreal to Obi-Wan. As a result, he still found himself in awe of the love and passion they shared.

Things had gotten _extremely_ passionate the night before and Cody had been rougher than usual. He smiled at the reassurance that he hadn’t gotten _too_ rough with his beloved. He slid his hand along the waistband of Obi-Wan’s sleep shorts.

“Too sore for anything this morning?”

Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to have a lovely round of morning sex with his strong, handsome, beloved husband. Really, he did. Unfortunately, it was not on the table that morning. He really hated to kill the mood, but they had to get ready for breakfast with the Court. 

“Your father is expecting us soon.”

Cody immediately pulled away and let his forehead drop to rest against his husband’s sternum with a groan.

“Please, cyare. Ner Kar’ta. My beloved riduur. Please. I beg you. NEVER mention my father when we are like this.”

Obi-Wan ran a soothing hand through Cody’s dark hair. King Jango had requested their presence for the formal breakfast since the Ambassador to Coruscant was leaving that morning and the meal was part of the farewell.

“I am sorry to do so, my dear, but we _both_ know how much it bothers you when you feel you have disappointed him. I don’t want to be the cause.”

Arguing that would make Cody a liar. He _hated_ disappointing his father or even just thinking he might have. Being late to a meal his father had specifically asked them to attend would absolutely disappoint him.

“I suppose we should make ourselves presentable then,” The dark-haired prince said with a long-suffering sigh.

“Indeed, we should. While I would find it highly entertaining, I believe it would _thoroughly_ scandalize some of the more traditional leaning members of your father’s court if the Crown Prince and his consort showed up to a formal meal in their sleep shorts.”

Cody snorted. “Thoroughly scandalize” was putting it mildly. That would _utterly horrify_ some members of the Court. There was a part of Cody that wanted to do for that fact alone. That was the downside to being the oldest. He had to be the _responsible and well behaved one_ even now. Especially now, perhaps. He was an adult and a married man after all.

But if he happened to make the suggestion to a few of his younger brothers...well...Tup and Wooley were still very young...

CWCWCWCWCWCW

The day seemed to drag on forever. But finally, the Ambassador was on his way, the day’s meetings were over, and all the day’s work was completed. They finished supper with the family, a much smaller affair then a full court meal, and returned to their chambers.

“You know, my dear Cody, we have nothing on our schedule until after midday tomorrow,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

Cody hummed.

“That is true. We are free until the planning meeting for the Viceroy of Alderaan’s visit next month.”

“Indeed,” The red head replied, eyes glimmering.

The dark-haired man smirked at his obviously plotting husband.

“And I take you have some _ideas_ for how we could use all of this free time we have?”

Obi-Wan grinned.

“Why, my Prince, one might think you _know_ me,” He teased.

Cody laughed. This was one of the many things he loved about this man. He could be so sassy and playful when he wanted to be.

“Good thing I do, isn’t it?” He teased back.

The red-haired man moved closer to his husband and slipped his arms around the slightly taller man’s shoulders. The dark-haired man wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan’s lower back while the other moved so his hand could cup the back of his husband’s head, giving him the leverage to gently bring their foreheads together.

“To start, I was thinking we might take a nice, long bath,” Obi-Wan said slowly.

Cody smiled softly. That was something they rarely indulged in together. He wasn’t about to say no. And if it presented him opportunities to get his hands on his husband while wet and naked, well. He was just a simple man after all.

“I like your plan already,” He said before leaning in to give his beloved a gentle kiss.

Obi-Wan was grinning when they pulled apart.

“I think you’ll like the next part even more!”

“Do tell, cyare,” Cody prompted as he ran his thumb along the back of the other’s neck.

“We did have to interrupt ourselves this morning. I was thinking I could…make it up to you,” Obi-Wan started.

“You don’t have to…”

But Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Cody’s interruption, “I was thinking its been quite a while since we indulged in bath sex.”

Cody immediately stopped trying to speak.

Obi-Wan smiled widely before pressing his body closer and practically purring into his husband’s ear, “And perhaps I could be convinced to ride you after.”

Cody shuddered. He was very, very onboard with this plan.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you and how amazing all of your plans are?” He asked, voice already rough with desire.

The red head laughed.

“You have, but its always nice to hear.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Kar’ta.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Kote.”

With that, Cody scooped his husband into his arms and headed for their large bathroom. Obi-Wan’s laugh echoed throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing? The entire second part was added because I felt guilty cockblocking Cody two fics in a row, lol.
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Ner Kar'ta- My Heart  
> Riduur- husband


End file.
